Making Arrangements
by DittyWrites
Summary: Prompt - Kylux Phasma "I did a pregnancy test". (Note: Phasma is far too good for these bastards and neither of them are the actual father.)


"I did a pregnancy test and it came back positive." Phasma announced without preamble to the two men she had gathered in one of the most private rooms within the base. She was never one to drag something out and news of this importance could not be permitted to be overheard by any possible eavesdropper and this was the safest method of informing the duo.

At the unexpected news, Ren inhaled in surprise and his face was a parody of shock while Hux took it in his stride, smirking slightly and tilting his head. "I suppose a congratulations is in order. Will you permit us the identity of the father?" He had worked with Phasma for over a decade at this point and if he had to rank the very small number of people he considered himself 'friendly' with, she would most likely earn the top spot.

"Not your concern." She replied and seemingly pleased with the reactions, she reached up and pulled the silver helmet from her head. It was an unspoken rule that none of the troopers were permitted to see her without her helmet but since Ren and Hux were technically her superiors and they had a good enough working relationship she allowed them the rare privilege. She was the first to discover their hidden relationship after stumbling on them in one of the supply closets and, true to her word, she had not betrayed their trust.

Brushing her messy blonde hair from where it had fallen over her eyes, she continued. "I am informing you at this early time because your father has the most successful training program in the galaxy and I know my child would be a very good candidate for entry. I want you to make the arrangements to secure them a place."

From his position beside Hux, Ren could feel the redheads reaction as his entire body tensed at Phasmas' request. Rens' force sensitive nature also allowed him to feel the uncertainty rolling off his partner and he although he faintly suspected the cause, he held his tongue.

"I have a better idea if you are willing, Phasma. I will train your child." He offered after a short pause. "I graduated top of my fathers program with many of my records still remaining unbroken. Since leaving I have identified several small flaws which I know could be improved upon within the training scheme and your child would be the first to benefit from them." Again, Ren could sense the lie which was hiding in his tone and he kept his face blank.

Pleased at the unexpected offer, Phasma nodded her consent with a small grin. "That would be appreciated Hux. Thank you." Leaning down, she placed an armored hand on his shoulder in appreciation before throwing her helmet back on and excusing herself from the room as swiftly as she could.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments before Ren finally broke it with a loud sigh as he turned to stare at Hux. "Why?" He inquired. "Why did you lie to her? Your fathers training program has very few, if any, flaws."

"I am...uncomfortable with the thought of Phasmas' child being put through the training program, particularly since I know that it has grown more competitive over the years and therefore more brutal." He admitted with a frown as his own memories flashed through his mind. The pain. The rage. The fear of being imperfect. More pain. Shaking himself, he added. "I am fully capable of training a single child and I feel like I owe Phasma a small debt since she has remained loyal to me over these years, even going as far as to keep our secrets. The training will not be pleasant by any stretch of the imagination but the child will be spared the worst."

Ren considered his words and made a small noise of agreement. "That is true. I suppose that I could also offer the child some training if you found yourself busy with First Order business." He turned to face Hux and noticed that the redhead was smirking at his words. Assisting Hux in training a child could be an interesting exercise and he had been having vague thoughts of taking on some form of apprentice anyway. "So who do you think the father is?" He asked, in a deadpan voice.

"I have no idea Ren. But in light of these new developments I think we owe it to ourselves to find out." Hux concluded with a sneaky look making itself known in his eyes.

Ren snorted. "An excellent idea. It is only fair, after all."


End file.
